


White Magic

by CrystalAzul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angel Dean Winchester, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Genius Dean Winchester, Hunter Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Season 1 Au canon divergence, Secret Relationship, Smart Dean Winchester, Witch Castiel, Witch Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: This is a Destiel headcanon that changes the canon timeline. This will be done by adding my own take on Supernatural, as well as writing Cas and additional characters into existing plot earlier than they were in canon. This practice is known as creating/writing Fanfiction.One final note: due to the nature of this story pieces of dialogue have been taken from the hit TV show Supernatural also known as SPN. These borrowed pieces of dialogue, plot, actions, and characters belong to the writers, actors, directors, and all others who helped create the TV series Supernatural. I myself hold no rights to Supernatural. I am merely a fan writing a fictional narrative based within events of the hit TV show Supernatural.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Destiel headcanon that changes the canon timeline. This will be done by adding my own take on Supernatural, as well as writing Cas and additional characters into existing plot earlier than they were in canon. This practice is known as creating/writing Fanfiction.
> 
> One final note: due to the nature of this story pieces of dialogue have been taken from the hit TV show Supernatural also known as SPN. These borrowed pieces of dialogue, plot, actions, and characters belong to the writers, actors, directors, and all others who helped create the TV series Supernatural. I myself hold no rights to Supernatural. I am merely a fan writing a fictional narrative based within events of the hit TV show Supernatural.

Mary was a white witch and had summoned him years ago for his wisdom and eventually his protection over her son. Years ago she had made a deal with the second in command of hell and she needed her destined child protected. As far as John knew he was adopted while he was still in the military. Growing up as a human was annoying. 

Ultimately it would be detrimental to any chance at maintaining the cover Mary had quickly crafted for them if he showed any part of his true self. Therefore he made sure he took the average human amount of time to ‘learn’ to hold his head up, to start walking and finally at long last to begin talking to ‘his parents’. It was quite fun spending the time learning about human interaction. His strategy to blend into human society depended upon this basic knowledge. 

He spent his nights relaying the information he learned to his siblings through the separate frequency that their father the Archangel Gabriel/ Trickster God Loki set up for them. It began as a way to complain however now they all tune in and listen in on how to blend in with humanity. Meg, Hel, Pan and Hermes in particular seem to enjoy the nightly chats and have long since motioned for it to become a new standard for their family. 

It was on one of these nights that Azazel (A demon who has rise to second in command after Lucifer's absence.) took Mary away from John, Sammy and himself. Worst yet the demon also succeeded in feeding Sammy his blood. With his both his father's and his grandfather’s blessings Deanoel swore to raise the child as his own and prevent any further contamination to his soul for so long as the soul desired him in his life. 

As a direct result of that fateful night Deanoel had to become extremely careful. Thankfully he already had his grace masked as a strong soul but now he has to fully take on the task of being human. He constantly strains to control the rate in which he heals. He has to feign sleep by meditating far more often than strictly necessary. But it doesn't matter. He can adjust. He had a charge to protect.


	2. Chapter 2

###  Wednesday, October 30th  1996

Deanoel looks again to his wrist. He’s not sure how he missed this, he’s an archangel damnit, he should have noticed something like this taking place within his body and grace. How long- god when did it even begin to show up? He busies himself with drying off. Before assessing his clothing thanking Father that he’s taken to wearing multiple layers to blend in. The longer sleeves of the top three layers will work nicely in hiding this development until he can get some bracelets.

He’s taking longer than he should. Ten minutes, in and out that's how showers work when Yellow eyes is present. He knows he’ll be yelled at and likely tested  **_again_ ** for signs of possession or other supernatural explanation for failing to obey the set rules. After he pasess with flying colors he’ll be yelled at once more. Following that he’ll used as a punching bag until the demon has decided the lesson is taught or Bobby comes home and reminds ‘John’ that he's banned from the house. Most day’s he’s pissed about it all, tonight though tonight he's just he’s tired of it. The way that damned demon treats him, Sammy and Adam is unnecessarily cruel not to mention just plain wrong. But after 22 years of this bullshit he’s gotten used to protecting his little brothers from it.

Right now though he has bigger problems. Such as how to effectively hide his newest soulmark from Azrael. When the time comes he’ll have to plan their dates out down to the second. Azrael does not allow lasting friendships and he has made his disgust for soulmates clear. But he's an Archangel meaning this  **_Cas_ ** isn't just a soulmate but rather his gracemate.  He’s sure his other family will be thrilled to hear he’s finally been given a gracemate to share his eternal life with. He’s giddy at the thought himself and he can't wait for tonight to tell them all. As for now it’s time to face the music his prolonged shower will have caused.

  
  


###  Thursday, October 31st,  1996

The way things are right now… he’s so bored it seems like he’s actually dead. He often finds himself staring at his new and memorized gilmore's wondering if he is in fact a soul forgotten by his reaper. So yeah, he’s desperate for… something, anything, to happen. He reasons to himself that that is why he is following his fate line (Red String of Fate) instead of watching Doctor Who with his sister.  

So far he only has the letters D-e-a, so a even a basic tracking spell is impossible. At this point however he is determined to find his soulmate even if that means dropping off the map with his sister and recreating themselves again. Whoever D-e-a is they must travel constantly because every day his fate line is facing a new direction. Today though- today it it’s been moving around rapidly as though the his soulmate is in town. He plans to drive around following his fate line until it settles in one spot and if it comes to it he’ll follow it out of town. 

To his utter astonishment a sleek black beauty pulls in front of him light and along with it whoever D-e-a is. Either his soulmate ignored the their red light or someone in the car with them did. Deciding to follow their lead he abruptly speeds ahead by passing the car before slowing down and allowing him to pass him only to rev his bike and move in front of D-e-a again before pulling into the empty park. Thankfully the sleek black beauty carrying D-e-a follows him into the park eliminating his worry that D-e-a would think he’s just some weirdo with bad driving habits.

He takes off his helmet and shakes his head allowing air to flow through his dark locks before beginning to straighten his black leather jacket and jeans. He’s looking down at himself eyeing his blue tie and scuffed up converse critically when he realizes what he is doing. He knows he’s not conventionally attractive nor has he ever seen the need to be… still first impressions are said to be important and D-e-a is his soulmate. He reaches back to adjust his unruly hair only for a callused hand to stop him.   
  
“Please don’t, the whole punk rock vibe looks good on you.” a deep and thankfully male voice says.

 

Castiel’s head snaps toward D-e-a giving him a once over starting at his army boots and ending at what looks to be at least five shirts layered overtop one another. D-e-a blushes when he catches him starting. That blush is quickly overshadowed by a look of utter reverence as their eyes meet and their world fills in with color. 

_ Holy shit! I’ve only read about tribus donatus soulmates. _ According to ancient texts soulmates with three bonds are blessed by existence or in some cases creation itself. Such a match is held in such high regard that no entity can break or lay lasting harm to the pair. He comes back to himself realizing he’s just standing still during a life altering event. He takes a deep breath before introducing himself and offering his hand.  

“I’m your soulmate Castiel Cassiel Middleton.” 

“Castiel Cassiel Middleton?” his soulmate questions before grining. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Cas.” D-e-a says offering his hand.

“As it is you.” Castiel responds shaking his hand with a small smile before quirking his eyebrow. “What’s your name all I’ve gotten are the letters D-e-a.”

“Uh okay so don't freak out on me and I swear I’m not crazy, but I’m honestly not sure which name you're gonna get.” 

Castiel cocks his head to the side confused. 

“My human name is Dean but my actual name is Deanoel. That said, my real and human relatives refer to me as Dean.”

“Oh.” he breathes. That makes his earlier statement make sense. “Would you like to go on a date so we can get to know each other?”

Dean laughs.

“What's so funny?” Castiel asks

“Nothing I’m just- Dude, I just told you I’m not human and you responded by asking me out on a date.”

“Do you not want to-”

“No, no, I’d love to.”

“Great, follow me.” he instructs hopping back onto his bike.

“Now?”

“No, next Thursday. Yes now.” he looks to Dean’s contemplating face and adds “That is if you don't have anywhere to be.”

“Can we run by Singer Salvage? I just need to drop off my Baby.”

Castiel looks to the sleek black beauty and back to Dean. “Based on your reverence and obvious care for Baby I assume that you're not depositing her there for good. So why do you need to drop such a breathtaking car off in a salvage yard?”

“I need to let my Uncle Bobby know I'm alive and made it back without him scolding me about disappearing the night of a hunt.”

Cassiel freezes “You're a hunter?”

Dean’s eyes widen and he quickly holds his hands up in the universal ‘I surrender/I mean no harm’ signature. 

“You have 30 seconds max.” Cassiel informs him placing his hand on the accelerator and hovering his foot above the gas. “Give me one good reason not to alienate myself from you.” He’s a talented and well versed witch if he so wishes he can hide or destroy his soul mark's at anytime......or at least he should’ve been able to before they became tribus donatus soulmates.

Dean looks panicked before he freezes and to Castiel’s shock and annoyance begins taking of his numerous shirts three at a time. “If you think a fucking strip tease is going to stop me from leaving you you’ve got another thing come-” Cassiel gasps six emerald wings emerge from either side of Dean's back as soon as he pulls the last pair of shirts off. “Okay...so you didn't lie about not being human.” He offers before adding. “You now have two minutes to explain to me why you associate yourself with hunters.”

“Can we get out of the open?” Dean asks folding his large reflective wings so they are now tucked tightly against his back.

“No, if you're worried about your wings put those ridiculous layers back on as you talk.”

 

Dean sighs and mumbles something incomprehensible under his breath before pulling three shirts back on. “Okay so, basically I'm undercover because a white witch summoned me to raise her child due to her rapidly approaching death. She was born in the roman times, there's only so long a mortal can live off magic.” he says pulling two skin tight T-shirts on. “By the time she died I had been undercover as their adoptive son for about six years. About five years later we adopted Adam into our family because his mother was close to Death too. The real John Winchester knew neither me, Sammy or Adam were human, he was a man of letters. But after Adam's protector died, John Winchester was swiftly killed and possessed by a high ranking demon. To blend in the yellow eyed son of a bitch became a hunter to avenge them both. Apparently the idiot still doesn't know any of our true natures” Dean says pulling on a white long sleeved shirt and a plaid button up. “Right now my brothers Adam and Sammy are back at Bobby's and John has been kicked out of the house again. I went out to make sure he didn't stick around town.” Dean adds as he tugs on his last layer. “I'm hoping you’ll be a part of my life permanently even meet my original family but if you don't want- I understand if this is too much shit to deal with.”

Cassiel blinks. “How long is permanently?”

“For so long as one of us lives, so shall the other. I'm a pure blooded Archangel so it's probably going to be forever. That is if you want to pursue a relationship with me. I won't force a relationship on you Cas.” 

Cas sighs weighing his options. On one hand Dean’s associated with hunters and is a hunter himself, on the other Dean’s an actual archangel and his soulmate. No, not just his soulmate. His tribus donatus soulmate. If everything Dean’s saying is true then the threat of hunter demons  is nothing but heavy baggage. 

“Alright.” he agrees “Lead the way.”

**__________________________________________ **

After dropping Baby off at Singer Salvage, Dean had grabbed an extra helmet from the garage. Currently Katana (Castiel’s bike) is parked outside his favorite diner. They have just ordered two loaded cheeseburgers with fries and milkshakes.

 

“Well I don't know about you but I'm glad I'm not stuck with a soulmate who lives off nothing but rabbit food.”

“That was your biggest worry?”

Dean shrugs “Amongst others, why what was yours?”

“Honestly? I’m just relieved you aren’t female. That would have been a disaster.”

“Really? Some girl would be more trouble than me? We really need to get to know each other better.” Dean’s smile is confident and teasing. He likes it immediately.

“Even if you're secretly a fallen angel from Lucifer's inner circle I am certain you and I would get along better.” Castiel replys honestly.

“And why’s that?” Dean asks open, curious.

“I’d rather not explain to my supposed soulmate the reason I never want anything more then her friendship. That said, I was prepared just in case. But so far it would seem my sister and was correct.”

“Correct about what?”

“That my soulmate would be perfect.”

Dean fidgets awkwardly and Cassiel decides that Dean is adorable when flustered.

“But I’m not-”

“Human I know, but I’m- Your my soulmate, I accept you even though you associate yourself with hunters.”

Dean smiles and it's blinding in its beauty. “Thank you.” 

Cas notices his gaze now fixated on his chest and looks down confused. “What?”

“You have a human soul. There's no disease or darkness it's completely uninfected. In fact it's probably the closest resemblance to grace I've ever seen.”

“That’s-Are you attempting to flirt with me?”

“Hold that thought food’s coming.”

Cassiel looks to the bar where Kathy is filling up Allen’s coffee. Doreen is behind her balancing their food, milkshakes and a ketchup bottle on a tray in one hand while she pulls two straws out of the cup at the end of soda fountain before walking over to them.

 

“Here’s your burgers sweetie. Who's your friend? I don't think I’ve ever seen you come in with anyone other than Charlie.” 

Dean smiles letting him know he's leaving it up to him to decide whether or not to answer honestly.  “This is Dean, he’s-.” Doreen turns as the bell rings.

“Well I have to go, tell that sister of yours to come in with you next time.”

“I will.” he calls as she walks away.

“How come the rest of your family doesn't come around here.”

“My Mom and Dad died in a spell gone wrong when I was 16 and Celesta was 14. Since then it's been just Celesta and myself. We tend to move around a lot always under different aliases and new personas. But I promise I’ll always be myself when we're alone.” 

“And I vow to do the same.” Dean vows

_______________________________________________________

  
  


Dean has just finished grooming Adam’s four peach blond wings and they are chilling out on top of an active Christian monastery. Dean’s six emerald wings are sunning themselves as he rests lying on his stomach. Adam’s leaned back sipping on a bottle of holy water. 

 

“Hey Dean?”

“Mmm?”

“You've met GOD right.”

“Yeah, why?” He asks rolling to face his youngest brother.

“What's his stance on Leviticus?”

Dean sighs and looks up at the sky allowing his wings to drop over the edge of the monastery. “Most scribes of GOD don't just write what he says. They they change the words  to suit their personal prejudices and beliefs.”

“So the thing about shrimp, mixed fabrics and same sex soulmates that's just-”

“Light never did like shrimp or shellfish but that's more of a personal opinion then a divine law. Almost every creature wears clothing made of mixed fabrics including GOD and his angels. As for same sex soulmates humans are the only creatures insistent that such a thing as gender exists. I mean sure some people are born with a dick and others a vagina but for fucks sake that's evolution. Souls, grace, microorganisms you name it none have a specified gender. As the first Archangel and the one who created soulmates and gracemates to begin with I say it doesn't matter. I never asked GOD’s opinion on the matter but since my creation he has searched for his perfect match and he has not been blinded by such an idea as gender.” Dean says clapping Adam’s shoulder and kneeling before him.

“Want to talk about what brought this on?”

“I hope my soulmate is a man.”

Dean raises his eyebrows “Do you mean older than you or-”

“No.” Adam quickly objects shaking his head “I mean I’m not attracted to women at all.” Dean looks into Adam's nervous and terrified eyes.

“There's nothing wrong with you Adam and even if there was it wouldn't stop you from being my little brother. Tell you what, when you're old enough I’ll take you with me when me and Cas plan to hit a gay bar, club or whatever. I take it you want to keep this hidden from the others?”

Adam nods his head

“Alright, just remember you don't have to hide from me kay?”

“Okay, thank you Dee.”

“No problem. Now let's see how much we can get done around here before we have to go.”

“Alright, where do you want me.”

“You trim the trees, bless and purify the water and air. I’ll cut the grass and head inside help them with their translations.”


	3. Chapter 3

###  Sunday, October 14th, 2001

As has become normal since weaning off his grace so he appears human, Dean finds his limbs extraordinarily heavy and his stomach clenching demanding food. But right now, he is pissed at Azrel which somehow enables his body to walk into the check in and get a motel room. John’s body is getting old and while that half assed excuse excuse may force him to play along and pardon him for forgetting that his ‘son’ is perfectly capable of fighting. It does not excuse that fact that he had used him as bait for the 5th time this month alone. Had he informed him or given any indication other than having done so before, Dean would excuse it but he hadn't so currently he is right pissed.

To make matters worse, the bastard left him in front of  yet another motel with a 7 inch long gaping hole in his side. It isn't like he is going to get a help or even gather a medkit, no, the son of a bitch is going to a bar. He stopped expecting much from the demon a decade ago but this is overkill. To maintain his human disguise he has been relying on cash made from hustling betting ‘games’ and pawning off undesirable jewelry he finds on the monsters he hunts since he could get through the door. He uses a twenty from one such desecration to pay for a room for the night.

Dean sighs in relief finally entering his motel room. He walks over to the bed and gingerly sits down on the mattress. Immediately he sets to work digging out his small but reliable first-aid box from his duffle. Pulling out a spool of undyed thread he swiped from reverend Jim. He begins stitching his wound with a needle washed in tequila, it’s the one liquid Azrel won't touch aside from holy water. He spends the next three minutes asking his grace prevent the wound from becoming infected because he honestly can't afford to heal himself now. His body is a tapestry of his life as a Winchester, if any of his former wounds heal it will become obvious he is not a part of the human species.

###  **______________________________**

###  Tuesday, October 30th, 2000

Azrel must have popped in some time after he blacked out from pain because when he comes to there is a piece of notebook paper sitting on the nightstand. He moans as he sits up wincing at the pain in his left side. It isn't infected but the thread was old causing the stitches to be broken and frayed in places. Still this is nothing, just another battle. He grabs the note reading it on his way out of the motel.

 

************************************************

I am going to Arizona. It’s a salt and burn. 

You ’ re going to South Dakota to help Bobby with a wolf.    
  


************************************************

 

He climbs into Baby and hits the road pondering what to do with his life now. The night Sammy and Adam left, Annael, Samandriel, Balthazar and Hannah began taking turns watching over him. With his brothers (and according to Angelic custom, son’s) off at college, Dean is now at a loss of what to do with his time as he is essentially left portraying a human with a life to live. 

He’s halfway to Bobby’s by the time his mind’s made up. This is his life for the next few decades and he honestly doesn't want to spend another second of it in Azrael's company. The bastard has never been tolerable to begin with. If he's being honest the demon’s a constant reminder of his failure. Truthfully the only reason he never took Adam and  Sammy away from the paranoid trigger happy hunter permanently is because of the alarm bells it would have set of in the demon's head. 

Point is, his brothers got out and escaped that hot headed demonic bastard  on their own terms. They even got into Stanford with full rides. Dean may not know just yet what he’s going to do with this human life but he knows Azrael won't be a part of it and Cas will. His grace (which is disguised as a soul) sings happily at the idea and Dean let's lose his first real laugh in 16 years. Deciding to head to Cas instead of Bobby he turns up Baby's radio as he blasts Cinderella’s Gypsy Road and he drives down highway 80. 

  
  


###  Monday, October 31st, 2005

 

Dean slowly awakens in Cas's arms. As usual Cas is slowly stroking Dean's sleep mused hazel hair. Once fully awake Cas leans in to kiss him. His arms naturally wrap around Cas’s neck as soon as their lips make contact and he leans all his weight down on his chest. Cas falls back against the mattress with an *Omph*. His arms moving to cradle his partner's face as Dean straddles him. He moans as Dean grinds down. Knowing they don't have long left with one another, Dean takes them both in hand pumping his fist in time with their now synchronised grinding.

 

He’s just begun sucking a hickey into Cas’s neck when Cas cums. It takes three quickened strokes and one command from Cas before he's over the edge as well. Once again he slowly comes into consciousness to the feeling of Cas carding his fingers through his uncombed hair. He watches Cas’s face mesmerised until he moves his adoring gaze to his eyes. They stare  into eachothers eyes, the moment more intimate than the one previously shared. 

 

Cas suddenly ducks his head and Dean breaks the silence by stating “It's gonna be awhile before I’ll be able to see you again.” he's been putting it off for weeks now but it's time he actually began searching for John.

“I can wait.” Cas mumbles unconsciously tightening his grip on his neck while they both move to lay on their sides.

Dean let's out a low wine and curls around Cas’s chest. “You shouldn't have to wait, I should be here with you.”

“It's fine.” Cas murmurs leaning in to kiss his nose.

“How are you okay with this?” Dean questions absentmindedly playing with Cas’s fingers.

 

Cas tightens his grip on Dean's shoulder where his right hand had fallen. He digs his fingers into the flesh before answering. “I'm not.” He feels Dean stiffen so he hastily continues. “Please do not misunderstand me, I understand why we must continue with this charade. However, that does not mean I am okay with you being gone.”

“So you've never been okay with this, is what your saying?” Dean questions despondent. Cassiel fears Dean’s state now that he's said it aloud so he quickly responds “No I have not, however that-”

“Stop okay. I'm not gonna continue to put us both through the pain and misery that us being apart has caused.”

“Dean-”

“I don't care what anyone thinks anymore Cas. The only reason I'm planning on looking for that damned demon is so I know whether or not he's dead. Sammy, Adam and Bobby will come around once I’ve explained everything.”

Cassiel all but gapes before a joyous smile splits over his face. Despite the situation, the archangel Deanoel is choosing him over his mission.

Dean beams and pecks his lips wrapping his arms around his midsection. “We'll start with Sammy and Adam work our way down.”

“What's our angle?” he asks already crafting a disguise and necessary identification in the back of his mind.

“Simple you're my soulmate, my boyfriend, my everything and I'm not afraid who knows that.” Dean says truthfully stopping Castiel's thoughts.

“Really?” he asks 

“Really.” Dean replys pecking leaning to kiss his boyfriend of ten years. “But for now we need to find Azrael.”

 

**____________________________________________________________ **

Dean holding Castiel's hand in between the bucket seat of the impala. They're on their way out of Colorado having just finished off a windigo when Dean gets a call.

“Hello?” he answers laminating the loss of Cas’s fingers intertwined with his own and putting it on speaker.

“Dean, we need you to pick us up.”

“What why? What happened?” he asks looking for a spot to turn around.

“Our dorm just burst into flames. Everything went up in smoke.” he listens hopelessly as Adam begins to break down likely from stress. 

“Hey its me.” Sam states having taken the phone from Adam “It's gonna be okay Dean’s coming.” Sam soothes likely holding Adam in his arms. 

“Are you guys injured what happened?” Dean asks fear seeping into his voice.

“Dean we’re alive really shaken up but no injuries or anything. The police say it was arson but we saw him at the crime scene. Dean, yellow eyes is back.”

Dean turns the car around sending Cas an apologetic smile Cas sends him a smile and a nod to show that all is forgiven. 

“Where do you need me to meet you guys?” 

__________________________________

Sam exits the Palo Alto police station clinging his baby brother and thanking God that he's still alive. If Adam hadn't convinced him to take them out to celebrate last night they would have been burned alive in their sleep. According to the police, the suspect had broken into their dorm room and doused it from the window in a fire accelerating agent then left in a hurry. Given the damage the assailant most likely suffered from second to third degree burns and it is unknown how he or she managed to escape. That's the official report but they both saw yellow eyes scanning the crowd for them after the fire. Thankfully they had the forethought to put on the unassuming protection charms Dean had made and laid low until he left. 

Due to their family's history with fires and the fact that they were the only ones targeted they were grilled by the police until cleared. Thankfully they were two hours away celebrating his and Adam's test scores with eyewitnesses. Not to mention their entire entry papers were done on how they lived a life on the road after their mothers were killed in fires. Both briefly touching on the fact they may be convinced someone is attempting to wipe their family out. Which isn't a lie seeing as they are the last of both their bloodlines. When the police dropped them as suspects they basically informed them to call up whoever they had left and lay low.

Sam sighs and Adam relaxes against him as Dean pulls up in their childhood home a strange man riding shotgun. He gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile as they get in. Dean immediately pulls out of the parking lot. It takes a minute to understand what's wrong with this situation when it clicks. Dean has yet to turn the music on which means there's more bad news coming.

 

“Alright lay it on us, what else happened.” Adam asks warily.

“Dad’s missing. We've been following his trial for months and so far all we've found of him are unsolved cases and his journal. After me an Cas found his journal I called in the reinforcements. Ash is searching for any electronic trace of him and Ellen and Bobby have every hunter in North America on the lookout for him but so far we’ve got jack.”

“How long has Dad been missing?” Sam asks adrenaline spiking up again.

“Three and a half months that we’re aware of. If I had known how serious this was I wouldn't have allowed Dean to put off his search for so long.” the man who is assumably Cas states guiltily.

“Hey, none of this is your fault okay.” Dean asures in his soothing tone.

“Exactly how long did you put off your search?” Adam asks teasingly.

“Two weeks.”

Adam raises his eyebrows and looks to Sam in shock and Sam looks back to him with a similar expression. The longest he’s ever put off a search for one of them was three hours and that was by force.

“And before you two lay me a new one, yes I’d got worried and worked up. But then I’d remember the poltergeist in Amherst, the Devil's Gates in Clifton and every other time he's managed to drop off everyones radar so I thought it was nothing. But two weeks came and went and I still haven't heard hide nor tail of em. For the past four years he’d call every day getting on my back about how little I was hunting. So here I am back in the game. I'm just sorry you guys got dragged back in as well.”

Sam and Adam look to each other at a loss for words. They'd gotten used to Dean calling every night or one of them calling to check in. He’s talked about everything from his usual work with the FBI to thinking of buying a house out here in Cail but he never mentioned resenting hunting.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

Dean, Sam and Adam are sitting outside a little cafe in the outskirts of Wisconsin. Sam and Adam are still eating while he’s browsing obituaries for a job. Occasionally he'll think about snacking  on what's left of his breakfast but to be honest the scrambled eggs are too slimy and the toast was made from dry bread. He quickly rereads an obituary stating;

[The Carlton family is sad to announce the death of their beloved daughter in a tragic swimming accident. Sophie Carlton age 18, was having her morning swim in Lake Manitoc WI, when her soulmate Roger Patrick stopped by for a visit. Sophie’s brother Will went to out to the dock with Roger calling her back. As she waved back enthusiastically both Roger and his would be brother in law witnessed something pulling Sophie underwater. Sophie is far from the first victim of Lake Manitoc, however all searches of the lake to date have proved negative for anything larger than a catfish. With no leads police have left this yet another open case involving Lake Manito.]

 

Dean circles the obituary as a waitress steadily approaches their table.   
“Can I get you anything else?”   
He looks up and grins around the pen he's now chewing on watching as Cas comes over and sits down beside him.   
“Just the check.”   
“Oh, Okay.” the waitress mumbles walking away radiating dejection. 

Sam and Adam look at him before finishing of their breakfasts while he hands the newspaper to Cas.   
“I think I got us a case. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had the funeral two days ago.”   
“How did they have a funeral with no body?” Sam asks confused   
“Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or something.”   
“That doesn't make any sense.” Adam points out

“If anything a funeral without a body is just a complete waste of money.” Cas adds 

“I know right?” he says laying down enough cash to pay for the meal and a large tip. “Common, let's hit the road.”

______________________________________________________________

  
Cas knocks on the door to the Carlton’s house giving the man who answers the door a once over. “Are you Will Carlton?”   
“Yeah.”   
“I'm special Agent Middleton, this is my partner special Agent Winchester. We're with the FBI.”

“Can I see you're badges?”

They take out their wallets hold up their shields. Will gives them a once over before looking behind them.

“Who are the other two?”

Cas and Dean swirl around looking at the confused faces of Adam and Sam.

“I thought I told you two to stay in Baby.”

Adam and Sam both nod before returning to Baby's back seat.

“Sorry about my brothers.” Dean apologies. As they start to walk through the yard. “They're still in shock.”

“I know the feeling. What happened if you don't mind me asking?”

He looks to Dean and with his nod he explains the situation “So far this week they lost their college dorm due to arson and when we picked them up we had to tell them their father has been missing for months.” 

“Damn.” Will mutters “I hope you find your Dad Agent.” Will responds leading them over to the figure sitting on a stone bench overlooking the lake.

“So do I.” 

They've just reached the man not even close enough to touch his shoulder when he begins talking.

“She was about a fifty feet out. When she got dragged down.” 

“You're her soulmate Robert correct?”   
Dean asks

“Yes.”   
“And you're sure she didn't just drown?” Cas  questions.

Robert scoffs. “She was a varsity swimmer. She was able to keep her shoulders up while she waved at us. I heard her scream. Saw her fighting it's hold.”

“Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?”

“No, whatever it was didn't leave any trace. No bubbles, no waves, nothing. All I saw was my beautiful Sophie struggling to breathe and screaming for help.”

“We went in after her.” Will adds “We couldn't- maybe if we swam faster. But I went as fast as I could, Rob here too. Whoever it was took off after grabbing her.”

“Did you see anyone leaving the lake after the attack?” Cas asks.

“No.” Rob and Will answer as one.

“We’re gonna check in with the police see what else we can find. Here's my card. Call the or go to a computer and type in the web address if you have any further questions or think off anything else.”

 

“Sorry about that.” Sam says as soon as they've both gotten in.

“Yeah it won't happen again.” Adam adds.

“It’s okay, honestly I’d rather you two accidentally follow me on a case then have something get you you when I’m not there to kill it.”

“You never told us how long have you been a Fed.” Adam asks shyly 

“I was fifteen when I began helping the FBI’s SPN unit with minor cases like spirits and wendigos. When me an Cas graduated college at 17 they immediately prompted us to Special Agents and the rest is history.


End file.
